C.J. Parker
Casey Jean "C.J." Parker is a fictional character from the popular American television show Baywatch. She was portrayed by actress and model Pamela Anderson in the tv series and will also be portrayed by model Kelly Rohrbach in the upcoming film version. With her lovely blonde hair, gorgeous looks, bravery and determination, C.J. was a wonderful and very popular lifeguard. Physical Appearance C.J. is a slender young woman in her early twenties who has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is also extremely attractive which makes most men on the beach fall for her. One such time was when a unhappily married man named Dennis deceived her into dating him. (Lifeguards Can't Jump). Personality As one of the main head lifeguards of the Baywatch Los Angeles County, C.J. is loyal, hard-working and dives right in when the situation demands it. She is good friends with Mitch (who she sees as father figure), her two best friends are Stephanie and Caroline and she is widely popular with the rest of the team. However she has shown her dislike for a couple of members: Neely Capshaw because of her scheming and conniving attitude and Logan Fowler for his selfishness, recklessness and rash methods on the team. She never hesitates to help someone in need whether it is people or animals. Her hobbies include swimming, diving, kayaks and playing the saxophone. She is a strong willed vegetarian and loves spending time with all kinds of unusual creatures. Early Life C.J. was born in Las Vegas and raised along with her younger brother by her father and mother entertainer Shelley Sands. Mr. Parker worked in a hotel was a gambler who always spend their hard earned cash on becoming more rich. C.J. eventually went to Los Angeles where she met Mitch Buchannon and became a lifeguard on Baywatch, but left some years later and became a river guide. It was revealed in the past, that she had a gambling problem due to being in the home of the most gambling establishments in the world, which fellow lifeguard Matt Brody found out during a cruise (Vacation Parts I and II), but eventually he helped her overcome it for good. Baywatch Season 3 (1992-1993) After meeting Mitch, his son Hobie and fellow lifeguards Eddie and Shauni (who eventually got married and left for Australia) on a river rafting trip, she was asked to come back to Baywatch. C.J. agreed and passed the rookie test and rejoined the team along with Matt Brody and Summer Quinn . She rented an apartment that was also owned by another lifeguard named Stephanie Holden who didn't like the way she treated their home, but they eventually overcame their differnces and became good friends. C.J. also formed a relationship with fellow lifeguard John D. Cort, but he eventually left the team leaving her heartbroken. Many things happened during her first year back at Baywatch these included being caught in a an attempt to blow up the city pier by thugs (Dead of Summer) and involvement in a treasure hunt during a weekend in Catalina (Island of Romance) and a bizzare group of scientists looking for Extra-Terrestrials (Strangers Among Us). Season 4 (1993-1994) Cort arrived back at Baywatch and C.J. hoped to rekindle their relationship, but she was concerned about him losing his eyesight. It turned out that he had Degenerative Eye Disease which would eventually make him blind and unable to continue his lifeguard duties. Unable to cope with this, Cort left Baywatch once again (Blindside). C.J. found out that her friend Summer was suffering from a severe eating disorder and helped her to overcome it.She also befriended a magician and escape artist who she eventually had to save after he almost drowned during a dangerous stunt (Tower of Power). During a vacation in San Diego, she befriended and then fell in love with a man named Keith at a sea life park, but to her disappointment found out he was already in a relationship with someone (Coronado Del Sol Parts I and II). Season 5 (1994-1995) Summer left for college for college back east and Stephanie's younger sister Caroline moved into their apartment after she left her husband. She and C.J. soon became good friends. She later with Hobie's help saved a homeless man who was trapped under the pier (Living on the Fault Line Parts I and II). Cort unexpectedly came back hoping once again to rekindle his relationship with her. But C.J. and Matt soon stated dating after Caroline kept on turning him down and they started having feelings for each other (Baja Run). During Christmas, C.J. helped out with a local church program for homeless children and became attracted to minister Father Sam Ryan whom she later thought was leaving the church because of her. But it was revealed that he was going on a retreat and leaving another minister in his place (Silent Night, Baywatch Night Parts I and II). C.J. finds Cort under her and Matt's lifeguard tower, homeless, almost completely blind and on the verge of gving up. C.J. sees it as her duty to help him, provoking Matt to jealousy, but she tells him she loves him not Cort and is only doing it because she always helps someone in need (Deep Trouble). A new lifeguard named Neely from Huntingdon came to work at Baywatch and C.J. began to have her suspicions of her when she chose to work with Matt on her first day and began flirting with him, even though her told her loved C.J. Their relationship took a turn for the worst when Neely sued Matt on a bogus sexual harassment charge after he had found out she had been drinking on duty and reported it to Mitch. As a result Matt was suspended until further investigations could be made. However C.J. tricked Neely into making a recorded confession as evidence which dropped the charges against Matt and fired Neely from Baywatch making their relationship even stronger (Wet 'n' Wild). Season 6 (1995-1996) Matt left Baywatch sometime later, unable to cope with what had happened. C.J. was none too pleased when Neely was reinstated as she blamed her for Matt's departure. She eventually left for a holiday in Europe. After returning, she goes on girls junior lifeguard trip to Catalina with Stephanie, Caroline, and Neely (much to her displeasure) where they tried to teach the girls the values of teamwork after two of them got trapped in an underwater cave and even C.J. had to admit she admired Neely's willingness to participate (Leap of Faith). She saved an injured sea lion named Max who then kept following her around. She let him into Baywatch Headquarters which caused great trouble for Caroline and the other lifeguards as the creature was always causing big messes in places such as the first aid room so she took him home until the sea mammal rescue team found him and took him home to Shoreline Attractions (Hit and Run). C.J. was surprised when Matt came back to Baywatch, though she wasn't sure whether to take him back after he abandoned her afraid that she would get hurt again. She and Matt agree to rekindle their relationship gradually one step at a time (Home is Where the Heat is). She, Caroline and Neely and other lifeguards competed for a photo shoot for Inside Sports magazine, however they both contracted chicken pox and the job went to Neely, much to their distraught (Beauty and the Beast). She even helped pro-wrestler Hulk Hogan to prevent the Venice Boys Youth centre from being closed down (Bash at the Beach). C.J. then tried to rekindle her relationship with Matt further by having a holiday in Hawaii for a week to oversee new lifeguard techniques. However it was cut short after she had to return home to headquarters and what happened afterwards is unknown which assumes that their relationship was ended for good because C.J. formed a new relationship with fellow lifeguard Cody Madison (Forbidden Paradise Part I), (Go for the Gold). Season 7 (1996-1997) While on patrol on the beach, C.J. helped and befriended a homeless man named Max who owned a cart that sold old Hollywood fashions. When he passed on he left C.J. everything in his will as well as $1000 which she decided to donate to the homeless shelters (Liquid Assets). Cody got evicted from his home so C.J. allowed him to temporarily stay with her and Caroline until he found a new place (Stephanie had gone away for a few months to spend time with her new boyfriend Tom). Unfortunately it didn't go well as the two girls start annoying each other and other problems arise when Cody accidentally leaves his green sweatshirt to mix in Caroline's whites and throws away the cheque to pay the electric bill. Eventually they overcame their problems when Cody said that if they can save lives together, they should be able to live together (Beach Blast). C.J.'s mother Shelley Sands came to visit to ask her daughter's help. Shelley had taken a incriminating of the illegal gambling and income tax evasion schemes of her mobster ex-boyfriend Tony Malanto and now he was after her to get it back. C.J. confronted Malanto along with her mum and told him to leave them both alone or the disk would be handed over to authorities before throwing a cold drink on his robe. However they got captured and C.J. was sent to retrieve the disk that Shelley had hidden in her locker during her visit in exchange for their lives. C.J. succeeded, but Malanto broke his deal and tried to drown them, but fortunately Mitch and Cody had followed C.J. and helped take out the mobster and his goons. Shelley left Los Angeles afterwards to seek a new life, but promised she'd be back to visit her daughter again (Guess Who's Coming to Dinner). In the Ironman challenge C.J. and some other female lifeguards took part in the competition to demonstrate women's rights for competing, but trouble ensued when her old Australian boyfriend Johno was there making her very uncomfortable on the effect it would have on Cody. Eventually the two men ended up in a fight which turned out to be a ruse to cure C.J.'s paranoia (Let the Games Begin). After Mitch became ill from swimming in water polluted by a toxic chemical, C.J., Cody and Caroline found the source and helped develop an antidote that cured him (Heal the Bay). Stephanie returned and Tom proposed to her with C.J. as one of the guests at the wedding. But tragedy struck when Stephanie was killed during a rescue on her honeymoon. C.J. was at her funeral with the other lifeguards as Mitch delivered a eulogy on how much they all loved and would greatly miss Stephanie with C.J. remembering with tears in her eyes the good times they had together (Chance of a Lifetime). Cody saw a mermaid named Mellisande who mistook him for her previous lover. C.J. was the only one who believed him and they eventually found her but decided to keep her a secret from the world knowing how much harm it would do, referring to what happened to the mermaid Madison in the movie Splash (Rendezvous). After babysitting for a friend, C.J. wanted to be a mother also, but to her disappointment found out that Cody wasn't ready for that kind of commitment (Trial by Fire). During a rescue C.J. found an injured sea lion and took him to an animal recovery facility at Sea World in San Diego. While Mitch and the other lifeguards were tracking down the ones responsible, she bonded with him and called him "Leo". The sea lion made a full recovery and was eventually released. C.J. was sad to see him go, but knew he would now be happy as the the fishermen who hunted him were now imprisoned. She turned down a working position at Sea World as she saw being a lifeguard her opportunity to save lives both people and animals (Baywatch at Sea World). Later C.J. encountered a disfigured man named Adran who was sending her gifts and poems because When she injured her knee after a pier support beam fell on her, he rescued her and took her back to his domain. He tells her his story of his disfigurement and she feels sorry for him and promises to help him anyway she can. Two thugs burst in and try to capture him, but one of them fell in the sea and Adran rescued him. While Adran and one of the thugs were recovering in hospital. The other one was arrested. Cody then proposed to C.J. regretting how much he had forgotten about her (Nevermore). It is not shown what C.J.'s answer was, but later Cody reveals that C.J. moved to Mexico to run a bar there and married a rock star. Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding (2003) C.J.'s marriage to the rock star had failed so she then opened a bar in Hawaii and had former lifeguard Lani McKenzie as her entertainer. There she invited her friends from Los Angeles and other lifeguards from Baywatch. She eventually married again to one of her waiters named Leonard and had Mitch to give her away. Trivia *She was one of the most popular and longest serving characters who appeared in five seasons of the series from 1992-1997. *Many people have either imitated or tried to be like this character. *The character also appeared in commercials for DirecTV in 2007, ten years after Pamela left her role. Gallery CJ 1.jpeg CJ 2.jpg CJ 9.jpg CJ 12.jpg CJ run.gif|C.J. making a rescue CJ_33.jpg C.J. spilling coffee.gif|C.J. spilling tea on herself CJ 15.png CJ Chicken Pox.gif|C.J. fainting after having the Chicken Pox CJ 13.jpg CJ_34.jpg CJ_17.jpg CJ_35.jpg CJ_16.jpg CJ_36.jpg CJ_19.jpg CJ 4.jpg CJ 23.jpg CJ_21.jpg CJ_24.jpg CJ 3.jpg CJ 8.jpg CJ_32.jpg CJ_18.jpg CJ 6.jpg CJ 7.jpg CJ 14.jpg CJ 11.jpg CJ_37.jpg CJ_25.jpg CJ_26.jpg CJ_38.jpg|C.J. helping a victim CJ_27.jpg CJ_20.jpg CJ_31.jpg CJ_28.jpg CJ_22.jpg CJ 5.jpeg CJ 10.jpg CJ_30.jpg CJ_29.jpg|C.J. in a DirecTV commercial CJ_39.jpg Mitch_and_C.J..jpg|C.J. with Mitch baywatch_summer_cj.jpg|C.J. with Summer C.J.,_Stephanie_and_Summer.jpg|C.J. with Stephanie and Summer Summer,_Stephanie_and_C.J..jpg C.J._and_Caroline.jpg|C.J. with Caroline C.J._and_Matt.jpg|C.J. with Matt CJ, Caroline and Stephanie.jpg Baywatch_Angels.gif|C.J., Caroline and Stephanie in an episode based on Charlie's Angels CJ, Caroline and Neely.jpg|C.J. with Caroline and Neely Summer, Mitch, Stephanie, Matt and C.J..jpg Baywatch cast 33470l.jpg C.J.,Stephanie, Mitch, Garner, Matt and Summer.jpg|C.J. with Stephanie, Mitch, Garner, Matt, Summer and Hobie Baywatch cast 33473l.jpg Baywatch group.jpg|C.J. with Matt, Mitch, Stephanie, Caroline and Logan Season 5 Cast.jpg Caroline, Logan, C.J., Neely, Mitch, Cody and Stephanie.jpg|C.J. with Caroline, Logan, Neely, Mitch, Cody and Stephanie Season 6 gang.jpg Neely,_Caroline,_Mitch,_C.J._and_Stephanie.jpg 162367.jpg Hobie, Sam, Caroline, Cody, C.J., Mitch, Jordan, Neely, Newmie and Manny.jpg|C.J. with Hobie, Sam , Caroline, Cody, Mitch, Jordan, Newmie and Manny Lani, C.J. and Mitch.jpg|C.J. with Lani and Mitch in Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding Behind the Scenes DirecTV commercial (2007) DirectTV 1.jpg DirecTV 2.jpg DirecTV 3.jpg DirecTV 4.jpg DirecTV 5.jpeg DirecTV 6.jpg DirecTV 7.jpg DirecTV 8.jpg DirecTV 9.jpg DirecTV 10.jpg DirecTV 11.jpg DirecTV 12.jpg DirecTV 13.jpg DirecTV 14.jpg DirecTV 15.jpg DirecTV 16.jpg DirecTV 17.jpg DirecTV 18.jpg DirecTV 19.jpg DirecTV 20.jpg Videos File:Pamela Anderson - DirectTV Commercial (30 Seconds)|DirecTV Commercial 1 File:Pamela Anderson - DirectTV Commercial (15 Seconds)|DirecTV Commercial 2 Category:Characters Category:Baywatch characters Category:Baywatch Category:Lifeguards Category:Female Lifeguards Category:Baywatch (Season 3) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 4) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 5) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 6) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 7) characters Category:Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding characters